Neo Genesis
by darklinkx113
Summary: AU. La guerre est terminée depuis trois ans grâce "Darkness", véritable fantôme. Après son exil, un jeune homme, au physique et au mental marqué par un passé sombre rentre dans sa ville natale et devra renouer avec ses démons pour la survie de ses amis...
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPITRE I**

Septembre, l'automne, le vent, les feuilles brunissant sur les arbres, les averses plus que fréquentes…bref, un temps de merde se disent la plupart des gens. Konoha, la richesse, l'opulence, la haute technologie.

Comme toutes les métropoles, celle-ci est divisée en plusieurs quartiers. Au centre, le quartier des affaires où les centres commerciaux et les sièges sociaux étaient plus nombreux que les touristes sur les plages en été. Les rues sont encombrées d'hommes d'affaires pressés, d'avocates overbookées et autres manifestations d'une société à l'apogée de son hégémonie. Autant dire que la ville a su retrouver son rang économique durant les trois ans qui ont suivi la fin de la guerre. Si on prend du recul, on s'aperçoit que les gratte-ciel disparaissent et le paysage perd son aspect métallique pour se teinter de vert et de blanc. Quelques habitations sont visibles, grandes, disposant d'un jardin plus ou moins important selon la richesse du propriétaire. A l'orée de la jungle urbaine, un bâtiment immense, entouré d'un parc lui-même ceinturé d'une grille d'environ trois mètres. La seule ouverture est une porte n'ayant rien à envier aux porches des cathédrales et surmontée d'une inscription en lettres gothiques signalant :

« Konoha's University ».

Plus loin encore, à l'extrême périphérie de la ville, au nord, une colline sculptée traversée d'une unique route à quatre voies menant, vers le sud, à la « citytech » comme l'appelle les journaux et vers le nord, s'étant une réserve naturelle de plusieurs centaines d'hectares. A l'est, dans le quartier des habitations, s'étend un lac d'un kilomètre de mètres de diamètre. Le soleil se couche lentement, se reflétant sur l'eau limpide uniquement troublée par la brise automnale tandis que le ciel allait du orange au violet, tacheté de quelques nuages. Le rire des enfants chahutant en profitant de leur dernier jour de vacances s'élève jusqu'à la colline sur laquelle une moto noire est arrêtée depuis quelques minutes. Le pilote, debout à quelques mètres de son véhicule, enlève son casque et s'ébroue avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de regarder le spectacle onirique de la ville suspendue hors du temps.

- Konoha…enfin. murmura ce dernier

Un éclat de tristesse passe sur son visage alors qu'il pose sa main gantée sur la plaque intégrée au manteau recouvrant son épaule gauche. Après une dizaine de secondes dans cette position, il semble se résigner, remonte sur sa moto et descend la colline, le vent lui fouettant le visage. Il savait qu'il aurait dû remettre son casque mais cette sensation le faisait se sentir vivant et libre. Elle lui faisait oublier qui il était.

Arrivé en bas, il gara son véhicule sur le parking de son hôtel puis, après s'être changé, décida d'aller faire un tour. Il gagna le lac qu'il avait vu en arrivant et, pris d'une soudaine nostalgie, s'assit sur le seul banc libre et laissa son esprit divaguer dans des souvenirs tourmentés. Perdu dans son passé, le jeune homme ne s'aperçu pas immédiatement qu'il n'était plus seul.

**- **Eh ! T'es sourd ?

Il ouvrit les yeux précipitamment pour se retrouver face à une furie d'environ son âge. Elle avoisinait le mètre soixante-douze, cheveux châtains coiffés en deux macarons avec quelques mèches retombant sur son visage, ses yeux sont de la même couleur et le fixe avec un regard signifiant quelque chose comme « casse toi de là ou je te bute ». elle porte un jogging bleu foncé et une veste de sport blanche.

**- **Ici, c'est notre banc alors tu dégage ou je te jure que ta mort sera longue et douloureuse ! reprit la jeune femme

«Et voilà. A peine arrivé, je me fais déjà remarquer. J'aurais dû m'y attendre. » pensa le motard

Il ne semble nullement effrayé mais, après avoir détaillé la jeune femme, il se lève lorsqu'une voix féminine se fait entendre derrière eux.

**-** Tenten, t'es déjà là ? On a les…

**-** Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

**- **Na…ru…to ! sanglota la nouvelle venue

Ledit Naruto se retourna, surpris que quelqu'un ici le reconnaisse et resta un moment sans bouger. Face à lui se tient un couple d'adolescents qui devaient avoir son âge composé d'un jeune aux cheveux noirs dressés vers l'arrière et au visage aussi expressif que le banc situé à côté, peut être même moins. Il porte un jean gris noir délavé et un tee shirt noir marqué d'un emblème ressemblant à un évantail rouge et blanc. La seconde personne est une fille aux yeux vert brillant et dont les cheveux roses retombent par mèches sur ses épaules. Elle est habillée simplement, une mini jupe rouge et une chemise blanche. Naruto resta figé en la voyant.

**- **Saku…Sakura-chan ? C'est toi ?

La rose saute au cou de Naruto sous les regard surpris des deux autres adolescents.

**-** Ca fait si longtemps, Naruto

**- **Onzeans…répondit ce dernier, une pointe de mélancolie perçant dans la voix

**- **Euh…excusez moi mais…tu le connais ? questionna Tenten, remise de sa stupéfaction

**- **Oui, c'est un vieil ami qui a disparu…il y a des années. On était ensemble en primaire.

**- **Uzumaki Naruto. se présenta le blond en tendant la main.

Le jeune glaçon regarde la main tendue puis son regard glisse vers la jeune fleur et, avec un minuscule sourire, il accepte l'amitié offerte spontanément.

**- **Uchiha Sasuke

L'atmosphère s'étant détendue, les quatre jeunes rigolèrent, ou plutôt Naruto faisait le pitre, Sakura et Tenten rigolaient et Sasuke restait impassible, se contentant de sourire de temps en temps. Lorsque le soleil eu totalement disparu, le brun se leva, disant qu'il devait rentrer. Naruto l'imita et il firent une partie du trajet ensemble.

**- **C'est une belle ville, j'espère que je pourrais rester et vivre tranquillement. soupira Naruto, plus pour lui-même.

**- **Hnn…

Silence. Un ange passe, comme on dit.

**- ** Bon je te laisse, je suis arrivé. lança le blond au bout d'une dizaine de minutes

Sasuke leva les yeux, surpris. Sur la droite, la façade lumineuse d'un hôtel miteux, l'enseigne de néon rose pendait lamentablement en clignotant.

**- **C'est ici ta piaule ?

**- **Ouais, répondit-il en souriant, en attendant d'avoir un appart'. T'en fais pas pour moi, j'ai vu pire.

**-** Je m'inquiète pas…

Ils se serrèrent la main et le brun continua seul. Il monta les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre, introduisit la clé dans la serrure et, après avoir enlevé sa veste, il s'approcha de la fenêtre. Une sonnerie résonna dans la pièce. Le blond se dirigea vers son bureau et tira son portable de la poche de sa veste. Sur l'écran clignotait la mention « 1 message non lu. Lire maintenant ? ». il accepta et afficha l'e-mail* disant « Demain manoir Uchiha. N'oublies pas tes affaires…Sasuke ». Naruto referma son portable et le jeta sur son lit. Après avoir regardé la rue depuis sa fenêtre pendant une dizaine de minutes, il se laissa tomber sur son lit, un sourire aux lèvres. Le lendemain promettait d'être intéressant.

*Au japon, les gens s'envoient des mails avec leurs portable comme les occidentaux le font avec les sms.

Voili voilou, je sais que ce chapitre est assez court mais les suivant seront plus longs et, de toute façon, comme pour N113 je préfère faire court mais de qualité plutôt que long mais chiant à la fin (je dit pas que les chapitres longs sont forcément chiant ni que mes courts chapitres sont forcément bons…à bon entendeur ^^)

Laissez moi des coms pour me dire ce que vous en pensez…

A la prochaine


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 2**

Salut à vous tous fidèles lecteurs (et lectrices, voire auteur…). Pour vous en exclusivité, voici un nouveau chapitre de NEO GENESIS.

Petite précision : je n'ai aucune expérience personnelle de l'université et, très franchement, je n'ai pas envie de faire dans le réaliste contrairement à mon autre fic N113 où je fais des recherches plus ou moins poussées, donc dans ce récit, les cours sont les mêmes que ceux de lycée (français, maths, SVT…) avec des spécialisations que choisiront les étudiants en début d'année.

Autre chose, les couples finaux seront plutôt classiques mais comme il y aura des changements au cours de l'histoire, dites moi quels couples vous souhaiteriez voir (je mettrais les plus voulu et les plus originaux).

Maintenant j'arrête le blabla et vous laisse apprécier (je l'espère) ce chapitre.

Tit…Tit…Tit…

Une chambre exiguë meublée d'un lit deux places et d'une armoire type penderie dont la porte gisait tristement par terre.

Tit…Tit…Tit…

Un son stressant, désagréable en provenance du téléphone portable dernière génération posé sur une tablette à côté du lit.

Tit…Tit…Tit…

Une main sort de sous les draps et tâtonne à la recherche de la source sonore indésirable. Finissant par la trouver, elle l'attrape puis l'amène vers le visage de son propriétaire. Ce dernier grogna en ouvrant paresseusement un œil puis resta paralysé en s'apercevant de la mention s'étalant sur tout l'écran : 8h12, en retard.

Il jura en se levant précipitamment et couru vers la salle de bain. Il s'installa dans la cabine de douche et ouvrit le robinet, provoquant une cascade d'eau froide ; ce fut un juron plus grossier encore que le premier qui suivi, réveillant quelques voisins.

Après ce réveil certes violent mais ô combien efficace, le jeune homme examina rapidement son reflet dans un petit miroir installé au dessus du lavabo. Il affichait la vingtaine, un torse carré dont la musculature saillait sous la peau, des cheveux blonds doré lui caressant la nuque et les épaules ainsi que des yeux bleus océan. Un mince anneau d'argent brilla un instant à son oreille gauche. Un tatouage représentant le chiffre 1 dans un triangle sur son épaule gauche, héritage d'un lourd passé, un passé de violence et, comme pour contrebalancer, un ange et le kanji « espoir » marquait son pectoral gauche au niveau du cœur.

Il saisit un élastique posé sur le bord du lave-mains et ramena ses cheveux en un catogan, laissant quelques mèches couler le long de son visage. Il passa deux doigts sur la fine cicatrice qui s'étendait du haut de sa tempe droite jusqu'au bas de sa pommette tandis que des cris et des supplications, issus d'un temps révolu, résonnaient à ses oreilles.

Se souvenant de l'heure, il se ressaisit et s'habilla d'une chemise blanche, d'un jean noir et d'une veste de la même couleur. Il repassa dans sa chambre, attrapa son sac, ses clés et sortit.

Il prit sa moto, espérant rattraper sa paresse et, sur le chemin, il se surprit à penser que cela faisait presque sept ans qu'il n'avait pas connu de vrai repos, depuis le début de la guerre.

« Et aujourd'hui, j'ai tellement bien dormi que je suis en retard pour les cours, se dit-il en souriant, est ce que c'est le fait d'être revenu dans ma ville natale ? »

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il arriva en vu de l'imposant bâtiment et, après s'être garé sur le parking du campus, il s'avança vers les grilles qui étaient…fermées !

- Merde je dois vraiment être à la bourre ! pesta le blond à haute voix

Il remarqua soudain l'énorme horloge qui trônait sur la façade de l'aile centrale : 7h28. Les portes n'ouvriraient pas avant une bonne demi-heure. Naruto se serait donné des baffes de dépit. Lui qui avait l'habitude de voyager avait omis de remettre son portable à l'heure locale. Ayant les trente prochaines minutes à occuper, le blond décida d'aller faire un tour en ville. Il fut assez surpris de la vitesse à laquelle la « citytech » s'était remise de son investissement dans le conflit le plus dévastateur de ces cinquante dernières années.

Après quelques minutes de marche, il arriva devant la vitrine d'un magasin d'instruments. Il aimait la musique, elle lui permettait d'échapper un instant de ses tourments. Il en ressorti peu de temps après avec un étui à guitare. Il retourna devant les grilles et, pour tuer le temps, sortit son instrument, une guitare électrique noir portant la mention « Dark Angel » en blanc et muni d'un ampli incorporé. Toutes ses économies y étaient passée mais il se dit que ça valait le coût et, de toutes façons, il pourrait toujours se trouver un boulot après les cours, histoire de se renflouer. Il s'assit sur le bord d'un muret près de l'entrée de l'université et régla sa guitare. Les accords s'enchaînaient sans qu'il y pense pendant qu'il chantait d'une voix calme, ses yeux éteints, ses traits marqués par la tristesse et le désabusement.

*.com/video/x4ml27_jeff-buckley_music*

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne s'aperçut pas que d'autres étudiants étaient arrivés et le regardait en silence. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, il vit une quinzaine de têtes tournées vers lui. Soudain, un garçon aux cheveux châtains en batailles, les pupilles fines et noires comme les félins, deux tatouages rouges sur les joues et trois piercing à chaque oreilles, s'avança vers lui.

- C'est génial mec, tu joues super bien ! affirma t-il en souriant. Tu sais, tu devrais venir dans notre groupe si les autres sont d'accord.

- Un groupe ? questionna le blond

- Ouais, les « Konoha's Wild Beast ». on est justement à la recherche d'un guitariste. Au fait, moi c'est Kiba Inuzuka, je suis le batteur. lança le jeune tatoué en tendant la main

Naruto le jaugea rapidement. Un mètre quatre vingt cinq, l'allure sportive. Il portait un jean lacéré, des Converses rouges et un tee-shirt noir marqué « serial lover » en argenté.

- Naruto Uzumaki, heureux de te connaître « serial lover ». répondit le blond en serrant la main avec un sourire espiègle

Ils éclatèrent de rire ainsi que quelques autres qui n'avaient rien manqué de l'échange. Après s'être calmés, Kiba fit signe au blond de le suivre.

- Viens on va voir dans quel groupe on est et je te ferais visiter avant le début des cours.

Ils s'approchèrent des panneaux sur lesquels étaient placardés les listes d'élèves. Naruto fut étonné du fait que les groupes en questions étaient nommés par les lettres de l'alphabet grec. Il parcouru rapidement les feuilles et eu un mouvement de recul en apercevant son nom sur le papier mentionné « groupe delta ». Instinctivement, il ramena sa main droite sur son épaule gauche puis, se ressaisissant, il examina la liste.

GROUPE DELTA

Aburame Shino

Akimichi Chôji

Ame Tenten

Haruno Sakura

Hitokiri Sai

Hyûga Hinata

Hyûga Neji

Inuzuka Kiba

Nara Shikamaru

Rock Lee

Uchiha Sasuke

Uzumaki Naruto

Sabaku no Gaara

Yamanaka Ino

- Hyûga? Interrogea le blond, perplexe

- Ouais comme la multinationale. J'ai été au collège avec Hinata mais elle est partie suivre des études à l'étranger, au lycée de Suna. Je savais pas qu'elle était revenue. L'autre, je le connais pas mais je pense qu'il doit être sont cousin. Bon tu viens ?

Naruto le suivi à l'intérieur de l'établissement et, pendant qu'ils visitaient, le brun le harcelait de questions sur ses goûts, ses loisirs et autres sujets d'une importance capitale. Vingt minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers leur salle principale, le blond s'aperçut que Kiba l'observait discrètement. Il s'arrêta au milieu d'un couloir vide sous le regard interrogateur du brun tatoué.

- Alors ? questionna Naruto

- …

- Ca fait deux bonnes minutes que tu me regardes avec la tête de quelqu'un qui veut poser une question délicate. Vas-y lance toi, je vais pas te bouffer.

- Je…je me demandais juste comment t'avais reçu cette balafre.

Le regard du blond s'assombrit.

- Souvenir de guerre. répondit-il sans préciser

Kiba le regarda sans réagir puis, lorsque l'information atteignit son cerveau, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

- Tu y étais ?

Naruto le regarda et, voyant que les autres élèves arrivaient, sourit tristement avant de rentrer dans la salle.

Voila, review please…^^


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 3**

Naruto se réveilla péniblement. La première chose qu'il aperçut est un plafond blanc. La lumière émanant de l'ampoule nue lui donnait l'impression que quelqu'un lui perçait le crâne avec une riveteuse. Il grimaça de douleur et, entendant des voix floues, tourna la tête. Il aperçut une tache rose qui se mit à crier.

- Il est réveillé !

Elle se jeta sur lui en l'étreignant tandis que d'autres personnes accouraient autours du lit. Le blond grogna en sentant les bras entourer son torse.

- Sa…Saku…tu me fais mal.

- Tu sais que tu nous a bien fait flipper espèce de con. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? questionna une voix masculine

L'Uzumaki repoussa doucement la fleur et regarda celui qui lui avait parlé. Il reconnu rapidement Kiba et s'aperçu qu'il était entouré d'une demi douzaine de personnes.

- Qu'est-ce que…qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? demanda le blond

- On discutait tranquille pendant la présentation et je sais pas ce qui t'as pris, t'as eu une absence. Tu t'es mis à parler tout seul et tu t'es cassé du cours. C'est Sasuke qui t'as retrouvé inconscient dans les chiottes.

- Dans les chiottes ? répéta Naruto

- Ouais et il paraît que t'as fait un putain de trous dans le mur.

- Comment ça « il paraît » ? lança le glaçon brun énervé

- Ben ouais, je l'ai pas vu le faire moi. Si ça se trouve il était déjà là. rétorqua l'Inuzuka

Naruto les laissa s'engueuler. Il réfléchissait. Un malaise, un trous d'un mètre dans un mur en béton…il n'avait aucun doute sur l'origine de ces événements :_ il_ était revenu.

FLASHBACK

Les élèves s'installaient et attendaient le début des cours. Kiba s'était assis à côté de Naruto et ils discutaient. Enfin « discutaient », disons que le brun parlait pendant que le blond écoutait, lâchant quelques mots de temps à autres.

- …et puis tu sais, il s'est ramassé et il a descendu toute la dune sur le cul. J'étais mort de rire.

L'Inuzuka racontait ses vacances, mimant son récit par moult mouvements de mains.

Une petite voix se fit entendre derrière lui.

- K…Kiba-kun ?

Le brun se retourna, surpris, et se retrouva face à une jeune fille de son âge. Elle mesurait un mètre soixante quinze pour cinquante cinq à soixante kilos merveilleusement répartis. Ses longs cheveux noirs aux légers reflets bleus nuit étaient ramenés en une queue de cheval qui dégringolait jusqu'à mi-dos. Quelques mèches encadraient son visage fin aux yeux de perles. Elle portait une chemisette blanche qui cachait affreusement mal une poitrine bien développée ainsi qu'un jean tailladé à mi-cuisses, transformant le pauvre pantalon en vêtement d'été, et des baskets de toiles noires.

Kiba la regarda pendant deux longues secondes que la brune avait mis à profit pour regarder ses pieds en rougissant. Ce furent ces détails qui permirent au brun de tilter.

- Hinata, c'est toi ?

La jeune fille acquiesa timidement en se triturant les doigts.

- La vache ! t'as changé en trois ans. T'es devenue toute mimi. Et mates-moi ces seins ! lança le brun avant de se prendre un léger à l'arrière de la tête.

Il se retourna vers son voisin qui lui montra la porte. Kiba tourna la tête et vit que le prof se tenait dans l'encadrement. Il devait avoir la quarantaine, bien bâti, ses cheveux noirs dressés sur le crâne et une barbe assez fournie de la même couleur. Il regarda l'Inuzuka et secoua la tête en soupirant. Puis il éteignit sa cigarette et s'avança vers le blond et son voisin.

- Monsieur Inuzuka, je vous serais gré de bien vouloir garder vos réflexions se rapportant aux détails anatomiques de vos camarades pour vous. A moins, bien sûr, que vous ne souhaitiez vous retrouver cloîtré dans votre chambre avec interdiction formelle d'en sortir en dehors des horaires de cours et ce, jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire.

- Comment ça, m'sieur ? demanda Kiba avec un sourire

- Plus de sorties nocturnes.

Le sourire du brun s'évanouit instantanément tandis que le prof gagnait son estrade.

- Vous pouvez pas me faire ça m'sieur !

- Et si. Ah au fait, on m'a chargé de vous dire de ne plus vous approcher des douches pour filles.

L'ensemble de la classe éclata de rire tandis que la jeune Hyûga reprenait connaissance. Elle vit une tête blonde penchée au dessus d'elle.

- Ca ira, tu peux te relever ? murmura Naruto

Hinata trouva sa voix agréable, à la fois douce et grave. Elle tourna la tête et s'aperçut que cette dernière était sur les genoux du blond. Elle se releva d'une traite, rouge, et présenta ses excuses une dizaine de fois en accomplissant courbettes sur courbettes. L'Uzumaki éclata de rire, ce qui rassura la brune. Cette dernière alla s'installer à la dernière place de libre, derrière Naruto et Kiba.

Pendant qu'elle discutait avec la fleur assise à ses côtés, le prof décrivait le fonctionnement de l'université.

- Chacun d'entre vous devra choisir une spécialisation d'ici la fin de la semaine et il est bien entendu qu'il faudra s'y tenir. Je vais vous faire passer les listes de fournitures que vous devrez acquérir le plus tôt possible.

Kiba, lui, discutait avec son voisin.

- Dis, c'que t'as dis dans le couloir tout à l'heure, c'est vrai ?

Le blond ne répondit pas.

- Eh ! eh oh !

Toujours pas de réponse.

- Tu m'écoutes quand je pa...

-_ **Les cris d'agonies…les hurlements des enfants égorgés…les supplications des femmes violées…le goût du sang humain…**_

Le blond eu un sursaut en entendant cette voix maudite. Des flashs lui revenaient, le bruit des explosions, le sang coulant à flots, la sensation de liberté et de puissance.

- _**Tu aimes cette sensation, n'est-ce pas ? le pouvoir, la peur, la mort.**_

- _Laisses-moi_

- _**Voyons Naruto, tu sais bien que c'est impossible.**_

-_ Pourquoi ?_

_- **Parce que je suis l'incarnation des ténèbres qui hantent ton cœur. Aussi longtemps que tu existeras, j'existerai…**_

_- Tais-toi !_

_-** Pourquoi donc ? je représente tout ce dont tu as rêvé, tout ce en quoi tu crois : le pouvoir, la peur, la mort…nous avons tant vécu ensemble…**_

_- Je n'ai pas voulu tout ça !_

_- **Peut être, mais il s'agit là d'un autre débat. Le fait est que nous existons pour le meilleur et pour le pire.**_

_- Le meilleur… ? sale enflure ! par ta faute, j'ai dû disparaître pendant quatre longues années et maintenant que je suis revenu, tu réapparais !_

_- **Tout doux petit blond. je trouve que c'est une faveur qui t'a été accordée. Tu as des capacités dépassant le seuil humain, aucun mal ne t'atteins, tu pourrais susciter l'admiration et tu ne penses qu'à te plaindre. Tu n'es qu'un ingrat…**_

Soudain, les sens de Naruto se brouillèrent et un monstrueux vertige s'empara de lui. Il se leva avec peine et se dirigea en titubant vers la sortie sous le regard perplexe de toute la classe. Arrivé dans le couloir, il avisa un plan de l'étage et, après l'avoir examiné, se dirigea le plus rapidement possible vers les toilettes. Une fois à destination, il regarda ses bras et vit les marques dorées qui se répandaient sur son corps en ouvrant de fins sillons dans sa peau.

La douleur était insupportable et, malgré une lutte mentale particulièrement intense, il s'abandonna.

FLASHBACK

Une silhouette sombre était accroupie en hauteur, détachée sur le ciel rouge sang. Elle se redressa et avança vers une femme d'environ vingt trois ans, les pupilles dorées brillant dans ce décor infernal. La jeune femme le regardait, terrorisée, s'approcher à pas lents et mesurés.

- **Tu n'es qu'une larve insignifiante…tu pues la peur…nourries-moi…donnes-moi les ténèbres qui envahissent ton cœur… !**

- Non…pitié…je vous en supplie… !

Elle hurla tandis que l'ombre éclata d'un rire cassé, inhumain.

FLASHBACK FIN

Il entendit des pas précipités puis une voix lointaine, brouillée.

- Je l'ai trouvé, il est dans les toilettes.

Quelques pas prudents.

- Oh merde ! qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? bordel, il a défoncé le mur.

D'autres personnes accoururent.

- Vite il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Putain il pisse le sang ! grouillez-vous.

La sensation de flotter puis le noir total.

FIN FLASHBACK

Les deux bruns avaient clos leur querelle et tout le monde regardait le blond qui semblait émerger d'un profond sommeil.

- Tu vas mieux ? demanda Kiba

- Je..hn..ça va aller…

- Super.

Une jeune femme brune, cheveux courts entra dans la chambre et se dirigea vers l'occupant du lit.

- Bonjour je suis Shizune, l'infirmière. Tu te sens comment ?

- J'ai la dalle…répondit le blond en souriant faiblement

- Va manger quelque chose et reviens cet après midi.

Naruto se leva et, aidé par Sasuke, se dirigea vers la porte lorsque l'infirmière l'arrêta.

- Tsunade a demandé que tu passes la voir le plus tôt possible. Elle a ta commande.

- Quelle commande ? interrogea le porteur

- Rien d'important, répondit l'Uzumaki, merci.

- Tu veux aller la chercher tout de suite ?

- Non d'abord déjeuner.

Ils sortirent de la pièce et se dirigèrent en silence vers la cafétéria.

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Reviews please^^

Profitez de vos vacances pour ceux qui en ont, les autres…euh… « bossez plus pour gagner plus » si on en croit la mini pousse qui nous sert de chef d'état^^

Allez à la prochaine


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE 4**

Salut

Petite précision pour le caractère de certains persos :

- Hinata est moins timide mais la différence est pas énorme (faut pas pousser, c'est Hinata quand même ^^)

- Sasuke est un tantinet plus bavard et sociable (idem^^)

- Naruto est plus renfermé et moins « grande gueule » (étant l'auteur de l'histoire je sais pourquoi et les lecteurs un minimum attentifs doivent s'en douter, je peux vous dire qu'avec un passé comme le sien, la solitude n'est plus un si lourd fardeau…)

Voila pour les changements majeurs

Sur ce, _Enjoy it_…

Le groupe arriva dans l'immense salle qui servait de réfectoire. Elle faisait une cinquantaine de mètres de long sur une trentaine de large et, au bas mot, une dizaine de haut. Les tables étaient aménagées en octogones pouvant accueillir quatorze à seize personnes. On y accédait par un couloir le long duquel étaient disposés des étalages exposant les plats en libre service. Nos étudiants se rendirent à la table de leur groupe tandis que sur leur passage, les conversations se turent et les têtes se tournèrent.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous ? demanda Kiba

- C'est à cause de l' « accident » de ce matin, je pense. répondit le glaçon ténébreux

Le blond avançait, mal à l'aise. Il n'aimait pas être le centre d'attention, surtout celui d'une des plus grandes universités du pays, où l'apparence et la renommée étaient bien plus importantes que la valeur réelle des gens.

« Si les autres viennent à découvrir qui je suis, je me retrouverai seul. Peut être n'est-ce pas plus mal, ainsi l'être maudit qui habite les sombres tréfonds de mon âme ne pourra pas les atteindre. Je dois à tout prix l'empêcher de leur faire du mal »

-_ **Ne t'inquiètes donc pas autant. Je ne leur ferais rien. Cependant la fille a…quelque chose de spécial.**_

_- De quoi tu parles ?_

_- **Je ne sais pas trop…je pense que ce n'est qu'une impression mais j'ai le sentiment qu'elle peut…ressentir…oui, ressentir…ma présence. Sûrement sa grande innocence…à moins qu'elle n'en possède un, elle aussi.**_

_- Il y en a d'autres ?_

_- **Quelques uns mais…tu as de la chance…je suis le plus puissant. De plus j'ignore si les autres sont dans ce monde ou non.**_

_- Je pige rien, et puis d'abord, de qui tu parles ! Saku ?_

_-** Non, Elle !**_

Le blond se révulsa, animé de spasmes de plus en plus violents tandis que des flashs explosaient dans son crâne. L'image d'une jeune fille brune aux yeux dépourvus de pupilles s'incrustait sur ses rétines. Les secousses cessèrent aussi subitement qu'elles avaient commencées. Il se redressa sous les regards inquiets de trois cents personnes, ramassa son plateau-repas et chercha des yeux une place.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as ? interrogea la rose

- Ri…rien, hgn…ça ira…marmonna l'Uzumaki entre ses mâchoires serrées

Il se dirigea vers une table libre et posa sont plateau dessus. Il s'installa, rapidement rejoint par les autres. Sakura était à sa gauche, à coté de Sasuke et Kiba se trouvait à sa droite entre lui et Hinata. En face de lui se tenait une jeune femme blonde aux grands yeux saphirs. Ses cheveux étaient ramenés en une queue de cheval lui caressant les reins et une mèche lui cachait le coté droit du visage. Elle portait un tee-shirt moulant violet pâle et une minijupe d'un violet plus foncé. Elle détailla Naruto avec attention avant de lui adresser un sourire séducteur.

- Salut beau blond. Moi c'est Ino Yamanaka et c'est quoi ton p'tit nom ?

- Je m'appelle Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki.

- Ravie de te connaître.

Le blond eut un léger sourire.

- Je n'en doute pas. murmura ce dernier

Il commença à manger son steak en silence tandis que Kiba, Sakura et Ino avaient une discussion extrêmement animée.

- **_Qu'est-ce que tu compte faire avec elle ?_**

_- Comment ça ?_

_- **Je t'ai dit qu'il y a une merde quelque part. Si elle apprend pour nous, quelles pourraient être les conséquences à ton avis ?**_

_- …_

_- **Alors, que vas-tu faire ?**_

_- Comme d'habitude. Je vais m'adapter et faire en sorte qu'il n'y ait aucune relation entre nous._

_- **Comme pour Takeshi…**_

- Je t'interdis de parler de lui, t'entends !

Naruto avait hurlé sa dernière phrase si bien que toutes les discussions à la table se turent et les regards étonnés se tournèrent vers lui.

- Parler de qui ? demanda le glaçon

- Euh…rien…un moment d'égarement, excusez-moi.

Il se leva, attrapa la cruche vide et se dirigea vers les arrivées d'eau à l'autre bout de la salle. Il réfléchissait pendant que le récipient se remplissait. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne s'aperçut pas immédiatement que le pichet était plein et se retrouva avec la moitié de la manche droite de sa chemise trempée.

Pendant ce temps, à la table, une jeune fille se taisait et jetait des coups d'œil furtifs en direction du fond de la cafétéria.

« C'est étrange, ce garçon, comment s'appelle t'il déjà ? ah oui…Naruto, il me fait peur. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais j'ai la sensation qu'il n'est pas aussi joyeux que ce qu'il veut nous faire croire. Je sens une zone d'obscurité insondable enfouie dans son âme, c'est effrayant et attirant en même temps. J'ai l'impression que cette parcelle sombre agit comme un aimant sur mes sens…ressaisis-toi, Hina, ce n'est qu'un mec. Bien qu'il soit fort et beau comme un dieu…ce n'est qu'un mec »

La brune secoua légèrement la tête afin de se remettre les idées en place.

Naruto revint vers le groupe en pestant contre sa réflexion, l'eau, sa chemise et le monde entier. En arrivant, il posa le pichet et s'assit, saisissant des bribes de conversation au vol.

- …puisque je te dis qu'il a détruit des villes entières ! c'est ce qu'on raconte en tout cas. argumentait le jeune Inuzuka

- Pour moi il est, et reste un héros ! rétorqua la fleur en faisant une légère moue

Le blond, quant à lui, était largué plusieurs centaines de kilomètres derrière. Il tenta malgré tout de connaître le sujet du débat.

- Euh, dites. Excusez-moi mais vous parlez de quoi pour vous mettre dans cet état là ?

Le brun le regarda avec attention, si bien que l'Uzumaki se demanda s'il n'avait pas de l'urticaire, ou quelque chose sur le visage. Soudain Kiba eut une révélation.

- Bordel, mais c'est vrai ! j'avais presque oublié ! hurla ce dernier, au grand détriment des tympans de son énigmatique voisin

- Quoi ? qu'est-ce qu'y a ? de quoi tu parles ? bombardaient les deux jeunes filles

- Notre cher ami ici présent y était. Il va peut être pouvoir nous éclairer sur le sujet.

Naruto le regardait, inquiet. Il n'aimait pas le petit sourire figé sur le visage du jeune homme.

- Euh…à propos de quoi suis-je sensé donner mon opinion ? demanda le blond, prudemment

- Tu étais dans quelle unité pendant la guerre ? s'enquit Kiba

- …dans le groupe « Neo Genesis »

Ils le regardèrent sans comprendre, attendant qu'il s'explique. Le jeune Uzumaki soupira.

- C'était une section de commandos spécialisés dans les opérations clandestines et la guérilla.

- Tu as dû entendre parler du Darkness dans ce cas ?

Le blond ne cacha pas sa surprise. Cependant, il se reprit rapidement.

- Le Darkness…? bien sûr, qui ne le connais pas ? un combattant invulnérable, capable de survivre a de gravissimes blessures et de régénérer son système cellulaire, doté d'un instinct de prédateur et de capacités surhumaines, sans la moindre once de pitié. On dit qu'il se nourrit de l'âme de ses adversaires. On dit aussi que si on aperçoit ses yeux inhumains, c'est que la mort est proche. Certains pensent qu'il s'agit d'un mythe destiné à terrifier l'ennemi, d'autres, que c'est un psychotique qui profitait de ces temps troublés pour se laisser aller à ses pulsions meurtrières.

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu penses de tout ça ? demanda la blonde

Naruto baissa le regard et se laissa aller pendant deux minutes durant lesquelles tout le groupe attendait encore sa réponse. Il finit par relever les yeux et eut un sourire forcé.

- Ce que je penses n'a aucune importance. Cependant je sais que s'il existe, il ne se considère pas comme un héros…loin de là.

Il se leva et, embarquant sont plateau, se dirigea vers la sortie du réfectoire.

Après avoir récupéré son sac, il se dirigea vers le bâtiment administratif et longea l'immense couloir jusqu'à une porte surmontée d'une plaquette portant l'inscription : « Tsunade – Direction ». Il entra sans frapper. Derrière un magnifique bureau en bois ouvragé, trônait une femme d'environ trente ans, bien qu'elle en ait le double, buvant du saké à même la bouteille. Le blond toussota dans le but de faire remarquer sa présence.

- Alors la vieille, tu picoles toujours autant ? lâcha ce dernier en souriant

- Gue…guezque z'est ? gui oze me déranzer pendant mon dravail ?

« Complètement pétée… » se dit Naruto en levant les yeux au ciel

Il s'approcha du bureau et son attention fût attirée par une mallette métallique à digicode posée dans un coins de la pièce. Il se dirigea vers elle, la saisie et composa le code. Le système émit un signal sonore, acceptant la combinaison. Le blond posa la mallette sur le bureau, l'ouvrit et vit qu'elle contenait une cinquantaine de tubes avec aiguilles et systèmes d'injection autonome. Il eut un sourire franc pour la femme qui ronflait sur un tas de papiers et sortit, mallette en main.

Cet après midi ils étaient libres. Le blond se rendit à moto à son hôtel, récupéra ses affaires puis pris la direction du lac au bord duquel il s'installa, sortit sa guitare et se mit à jouer une impro douce et relaxante.

Voili voilou c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Il est 5h du mat' et j'ai lutté toute la nuit pour finir ce chapitre alors z'avez intérêt à l'avoir aimé…XD nan je déconne, perso je le trouve moins bien que les autres, un peu bâclé mais ça doit être la fatigue.

N'oubliez pas de me dire quels couples vous souhaiteriez voir ou ne surtout pas voir (la liste des couples définitifs est prête et, comme son nom l'indique elle ne changera pas mais je peux arranger l'histoire pour avoir plus ou moins de couples intermédiaires).

A+


End file.
